User blog:Draft227/Earth-120399 - Making An Strangely Original and Philosophically Alternate Reality
So, as I was chatting with some buddies on chat (duh?), I had come with an strange idea that many may found unnecessary or "da fuck is this"? So, I'll be simplifying: *This is in fact a mix of plots and themes for games I love, though they don't necessarily features the games characters. *I decided to give a break on cliched stories here. Original mythos is what's coming (and it did come before winter). Humans as an aggressor and extinguisher race (this is reality), strange aliens as our likable characters and heroes. *Expect some philosophy to come for the Precursors (AKA Jehovah, God). *Expect some good amount of lore and background story). *Expect some critics on Humanity, like religion (this is not made to offend anyone, just for pure vast and conceptual work). War Period 'The Asari' A peaceful, yet militaristic prepared race, the Asari grew on their homeplanet of Thessia. They developed "super soldiers" called the Mass-Benders, which could manipulate a power they knew as "The Force" to their will. The Asari would soon enter in contact with another sentient alien species, the Protheans, who were more militarict advanced, and, in a prosper peace, borrowed their technology, while the Asari teached them the force. The two races would then create the Interspecies Union. All peace ended, when, in 4300, an religious egemony of various extraterrestrial aliens, know as the Alliance of Unitology, declared war on them for an unjustified case, simply stating they were "Demons" of Christ. After a twenty-three long war between the Alliance of Unitology, called the First Contact War, the Asari met upon the Relay, a deadly secret that none should have ever found, because something hide there. Liara (Earth-120399).jpg|Liara T'Soni - One of the first products of the Mass Benders, Liara is the Shepard / Kratos / Master Chief / Solid Snake of this reality, as well as the de facto main character. Shaya (Earth-120399).png|Shaya - The "Liara" of this reality, or Cortana. An Asari A.I. whom was gave to Liara as an personal tool and guide. 'The Protheans' The Protheans are an military and medical advanced race whom evolved in the world of Gilhalb. In 2340, the Protheans met the Asari race, and their contact was peaceful. Since then, the two species formed the Interpecies Union (IU), a alliance with the purpose of keeping peace and helping each other. It were the Protheans who formed the Interspecies' military, the Interspecies Exploration Command (IEC), when conflict between terrorists of both species started becoming a severe problem. In the wake of the Interplanetary War in the 2363's, the IEC became the military and space exploratory arm of the Interspecies Union. After the emergence of the Alliance Unitology threat, the IEC was given power over the IU, although the civilian government was formally returned its power after the war. 'The Alliance Unitology' The Alliance Unitology is an religious alien hegemony that comes from both the Humans and the Salarians, the two founding species of the Unitology, who believed in a same religion called Christianism. Trough their prosperous travels through the galaxy, both species would come in contact with several others, forcing them by fear or slavery to their indoctrination. Their main object was to found the Relays, created by a seemingly God called Jehovah who would transcend them to sanctification, although up until the Great Betrayal, none of them were quite as important to the Salarians as the Humans. At first, the Alliance Unitology were mostly held together by a need to survive, but as their society advanced, so did their technology, culture and religion. Now the Unitology control a large part of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy and their society is a complicated caste system, with the Salarians still on top, governing the Unitology along with the Humans. The Alliance is a theocracy, based on a prophecy about the Sacred Rings and Christianism. The actual context of this prophecy is based on the notion that Jehovah was so pure that he had found a way to create the existence using his powers. To oppose his leadership, a Demon know as Lucifer and his fallen angels attacked Jehovah and attempted to become the ruler of Heaven himself. Before Lucifer could stop him, Jehovah activated the Mass Relay, and created life. The Unitology purpose is to find the Relays, and use it to propel themselves to godliness as well. The three leading Prophets, the Hierarchs of the Alliance Unitology, wanted to destroy the Asari due to the threat they pose to their religion: if Asari really are Jehovah' heirs, then Christianism is false. Not wanting the truth about the Asari to get out, the rest of the Unitology have been told that Asari and their Prothean allies are a direct affront to their religion, much like the Fallen Angels (Reapers) in goal, so must be exterminated if Christianism is to be completed. After the loss of the Unitology's original leadership and the Humans' complete abandon of the religion in the concluding events of the First Contact War, the Unitology was fragmented into many factions with varying goals, many of them still hostile to the Interspecies Union. Category:Blog posts